rogue_traderfandomcom-20200213-history
Greaves View: Dead Station 2
Soldier: "What the hell are you doing!?" Greaves: "Reading. Why else would I have a book open? I was waiting on your ass to get back in here." Soldier: "Don't give me that shit, dog! Just get to the damn report already! This pointless assignment is giving me a headache." Greaves: "Fine." (Puts away Dummy's Guide To Social Interaction. Imperium Addition) Dead Station 2 Last part I left off at, was the control station panel. It was immaculate in comparison to the rest of the ship, I can't stress that enough. Allen accessed it and began typing away. Everyone else seemed to keep watch of the area. In order to get a different view of the place, I jumped from the ground and flipped around to land on the ceiling. I kept overwatch from this perspective, keeping an intense lookout on the vents. For awhile nothing happened. Then from the entrance I spotted two soldiers in void suits. It was Elric and the desu girl, Moll. They reported to Erika. Allen seemed to have some trouble getting the panel to work, so Red Ded shoved him aside and tinkered with the computer's hardware. *Sigh* And I don't know how, but that ork managed to get the job done. Allen got back to work on the control panel. Then a holographic image appeared in the middle of the room, taking everyone's attention. "It's a nebula!" Allen exclaimed. He went on saying that this particular nebula was actually far beyond the reach of the Imperium. Most interesting though, there seemed to be evidence in the data suggesting that this station was a relay point on route to this nebula! Apparently the station had some ancient warp technology that allowed for travel that went further than even what we could achieve. There also seemed to (possibly) be a station at this nebula. If the other station was intact, we could theoretically travel to that point in the near future. Red Ded suggested to Ericka, "Oh, boss lady! It sheems to me tat we should git worken on makin tis technollogy, and go to dis place. Tat way, we git much more dakka, and prizes!" I could only assume that Erika smiled. "For once ork, we seem to be in agreement. Allen, collect as much information from this control panel as possible! Then shut down the shields to the central command room!" As Allen worked on Erika's latest orders, Kalei spoke up. "Hey guys, there's somethings crawling on my arm." I take a brief look at Kalei trying to fit a manacle to his suit's upper right arm but failing to completely cover the bulky void suit. I remember the spiders from earlier, and tell Red Ded to pat down Kalei's arm. Others seem to push their own agenda on what to do in this situation. Somehow, Allen found a way to fill the room with a small amount of oxygen that was in the vents. Once the air got to a dangerously thin, but stable amount, Kalei took his mummy void suit off. From his arm, several dots crawled on his skin, Moll and Red Ded spare little time using their flame weapons on Kalei, burning his arm horribly in the process. Of course, without his void suit, Kalei floated up towards the ceiling where I was. From his mangled burnt arm, a strange yellow fluid poured out. It creeped me out, so I moved away from it. Kalei rebounded down towards the others, where they examined him. After some debate, it seemed almost everyone was insistent on loping Kalei's arm. Kalei refused extensively to the idea. A sympathetic, but a rather irked Erika said some rather carefully chosen choice words to Kalei. Understanding this, he took his sword out with his left hand, and did the deed himself. Allen performed medical treatment on him. Kalei put on his spare suit, and cracked helm and we continued the mission. We reached the central room without incident. We see another blast door covering the room, but it was nothing our last melta bombs couldn't handle. We finally see the interior of the room. Indeed a large, black box (dubbed the obelisk) was chained to the floor at the center of the room. I threw my last two flares into the room. Surrounding the obelisk, were numerous mummies, floating in the room like half filled balloons. Allen takes his shock staff, and pokes one of the bodies. The body explodes, burning his suit. Moll took out a rather ridiculously large gun, and aimed it inside the room. (Seriously! How did she carry something like that around!?) "NO!" Shouted Erika over our microbeads. "You'll damage the obelisk by destroying that many bodies!" "Desu, cunt." was Moll's reply. If Erika was insulted, she didn't let on....'' ''I decided to try to eliminate the mummies at a distance with my power sword. I take some string from my suit and tie it to the hilt of the sword. I was about to throw it, but Ericka had beaten me to the punch. She had already gotten her rope out and was about to throw it inside the room; However, the rope somehow wrapped around Moll, and she was sent flying. "DEEESSSSUUUUUUUU" *Thud*. She bumped into Erika sending both of them into the central room. Red Ded quickly followed inside. Erika's instincts kicked in, and she somersaulted out the room with Moll. Red Ded bumped into a body and braced himself, only to find that the body was a dud. He hurried out the room before the body bumped into another one which exploded. I was about to finally act on my plane when all the bodies suddenly jerked at the same time, causing all of us to flinch. "Stop, there is a presence!" Elric finally spoke. I turned around, about to ask him what he meant, when I noticed that his eyes seemed to be in a trance. He was mumbling under his breath, but I couldn't make out what he was saying. Several minutes pass. All the bodies in the room started to shake furiously! "GRAB THE OBELISK NOW!" Elric yelled. Kalei moved in first, I followed pursuit. Two shots hit the chains that attached to the obselisk, releasing it. Kalei pushed it with his arm, and said "Red Ded, catch". I move it along as it passed me, and gave it to the ork. Kalei moved past me, beating me to the room's exit. A Throaty, Deep, Unnatural Screech echoed throughout the station's floors. I managed to look behind me, and saw an unholy being. It looked like an old man with his lower mouth nailed to his feet, and from his body several tentacles lashed out, coming straight at me! I ran for my life; Only to notice that our blob friend from earlier had blocked our way in front. All of its eyes focused on us. Erika threw a satchel full of bombs at it, but it caught them sent it back. One of us returned the volley, and this time, the satchel stayed on its mark. The creature's eyes exploded, and we made our way through, and attached each other with cords, so that our pilots can hover jump us to safety Some of us threw bombs at the old man, but they just phased through him! I take out my power sword on a rope hoping to keep the man's tentacles from grabbing me. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Soldier: "Well!? What happened next?" Greaves: "Oh! We escaped. Turns out, that ghost wasn't very fast." Soldier: "That's it? Don't give me that crap! You were deep in thought back there!" Greaves: "Because I was being chased by a GHOST!! Something like that isn't natural! Short story is, the mission was a success. Everyone who wasn't with Erika died early on, and we barely made it out of there by ourselves. Happy?" Soldier: "I told you not give me any crap you miserable little- HEY, where are you going!?" Greaves: "I'm done here. I gave you what I was ordered to, now I'm going to the transport back to Vandal's ship." Soldier: "We're done only when I say-" Greaves: Stares down at Soldier "Do..... you really want to aggravate me?" Soldier: . . . . . "Just get out of here, you freak!" Greaves: "Fine. I'm glad we understand one another." Leaves.